


Red Curtains.

by mirix



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirix/pseuds/mirix
Summary: He could see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Each inhale and exhale passed through his lips with a shudder as his hands firmly worked his dick. Sirius watched his best friend pleasuring himself, so blissfully unware of the pair of eyes currently watching him. He could see his honey brown hair falling across his forehead, his tongue peeking out from between his lips. Sirius wanted to see more, but that damn curtain was in the way.A fic in which Remus is masturbating on his bed in the middle of the night and Sirius watches him through a gap in the curtains.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Red Curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> He could see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Each inhale and exhale passed through his lips with a shudder as his hands firmly worked his dick. Sirius watched his best friend pleasuring himself, so blissfully unware of the pair of eyes currently watching him. He could see his honey brown hair falling across his forehead, his tongue peeking out from between his lips. Sirius wanted to see more, but that damn curtain was in the way.
> 
> A fic in which Remus is masturbating on his bed in the middle of the night and Sirius watches him through a gap in the curtains.

**Red Curtains.**

Sirius woke with a start. He was dreaming peacefully of green meadows with flowers and.. _brown eyes?_ Before Sirius could further think about that confusing bit of information, he heard it again. It was soft, but he was used to looking for these sounds. Even when asleep he tried to protect his friends. He was not unfamiliar with the act of waking up in the middle of the night, and in early mornings to small whimpers and groans and other signs of a nightmare that often plagued the boy that slept in the bed to his right. The boy that happened to be one of his very best friends.

  
Another whimper cut through the quiet of the night, pulling Sirius out of his sleepy thoughts. He clumsily shoved his curtain out of the way and made to get up when he heard another whimper. It was softer, somehow. It was soft and breathless. It didn't sound like the usual panic-filled, frantic groan that came with a bad dream. Sirius paused, suddenly very aware of the sounds coming from the bed next to his. Unknowingly, he held his breath, his ears listened for what he did not know. Then he heard it again, it was unmistakably clear as to what it was. It was like a thin stream of light cutting through the dark of the night and enlightening him of the event taking place just 5 feet away from him. It was higher in pitch now, but still just as breatheless. 

  
_Remus is jacking off_. 

  
The thought had barely made it out of his head that Sirius felt the air around him thicken, but with what he could not say. He sat still with anticipation, wondering why that small soft sound intrigued him so much. He laid back against his pillows and turned his head, letting his gaze fall upon the bed on his right. It took him a second to realize Remus' curtains were open, and then again another second to fully comprehend what he saw. There was a 9 inch gap between the two curtains that usually closed off the view of Remus' bed. It was through this small opening between the red Gryffindor curtains that Sirius had a perfect view of the honey brown haired boy's face. 

Sirius watched with rapt attention and wonder. He watched Remus' eyebrows, which were pinched together in concentration. He could see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Each inhale and exhale passed through his lips with a shudder as his hands firmly worked his cock. Sirius watched his best friend pleasuring himself, so blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes currently watching him. He could see his honey brown hair falling across his forehead, his tongue peeking out from between his lips. Sirius wanted to see more, but that damn curtain was in the way. 

  
Sirius felt impossibly warm, and hot all over. He had already kicked his blanket off what seemed like a thousand minutes ago. He could feel his hardness straining against his cotton pajamas. He sneaked a hand down his pants to adjust himself and left it there, nestled comfortably between the cotton texture of his pajamas and his warm cock. Sirius didn't dare take his eyes off Remus' face, lest he miss even a second of the perfect expressions he was making. 

  
He looked at Remus' face. His fingers flexed against his cock. He longed to pump his length along with Remus, to match his rhythm and mirror his moans. But could he really? If he crossed that line there was no going back. He stilled for half a second, before making up his mind and pulling out his cock. He held his warm hardness in his hand, feeling it throb between his fingers. He listened to Remus' moans, and watched his face through that narrow opening while he swiped a thumb across his pink head. He was already leaking precome. He continued to rub his fingers across his slit. His body trembled with his teasing. He trailed his fingers down his length playing with that spot just above his balls. In his mind's eye he could see Remus stretched across his bed, pumping his own cock with his eyes tightly shut and mouth fallen wide open releasing the prettiest moans Sirius ever heard.Sirius slowly pumped his length, gradually increasing his speed. He turned to look at Remus again, wondering if he was anywhere as close to coming as he was. He saw that the other boy's movements had become more frantic and desperate. He sped up his own movements. He was close, Sirius could tell. 

  
He had barely finished this thought, when he saw Remus shudder and let out a single low moan, apparently having reached his peak. Remus closed his eyes in bliss, basking in his orgasmic haze looking completely content with himself. Sirius was so engrossed in the sights of the beautiful boy beside him that his own orgasm hit him completely out of the blue. He shut his eyes before letting out a moan. He froze, he looked back up to the brown haired boy to check whether he had heard, but Remus was lying completely still with his head facing away from Sirius. Sirius couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of disappointment. Did he want Remus to hear? Did he want him to know that his best friend, who he loves and trusts so much was jacking off while listening to him come?

  
_No. No obviously not_.

Remus would hate him. Sirius couldn't bare to have Remus hate him. With a slight feeling of shame he vanished all evidence of his orgasm with a wave of his wand. He tucked himself back into his pajamas, shut his curtains with a flourish and laid back into his pillows willing himself to sleep. 

  
Sleep didn't come easy that night, or the next night and every single night after. Every time he closed his eyes to go to sleep, his mind would plague him with thoughts of Remus jerking off again. He'd imagine Remus leaving his curtains slightly open once more, providing Sirius with the same wonderful view of him or maybe he'd forget to close his curtains altogether and Sirius could see more than his face. Maybe he'd get to see the small trail of hair pointing and hinting towards his cock. He'd get to see Remus' abdominal muscles contract and tense with every stroke of his cock. It was absurd to think of things like that, Sirius knew. He couldn't help himself. 

  
It was torture having to sit next to Remus in the Great Hall and not be able to put his hands on him. He longed to run his hand through Remus' soft hair, to trace the thin, almost invisible scar on his jaw, to count every single one of the light dusting of freckles he had on his nose. This sudden change of attitude towards Remus didn't go unnoticed by the other boy. Sirius felt as though Remus knew he was being avoided and tried even harder to be around him. He waited for Sirius to finish his food before getting up to go to his classes. He always seemed to be the one sitting next to Sirius during meals. Maybe all this was in Sirius' head. Maybe he was just overthinking everything. 

  
Sirius' thoughts were interupted when Remus came out of the bathroom and headed toward his own bed. James had quidditch practice in the evening and was already in deep sleep. Peter was asleep too, but only because it was his favorite thing to do, apart from eating and following the boys around. Sirius watched the other boy get ready for bed, he closed his curtains with a flick of his wand and turned so his back faced Remus' bed. He still couldn't bear to look Remus in the eye. He heard Remus switch off the lights and get into his own bed. Sirius was completely prepared to close his eyes and suffer through another sleepless night when he heard a sound he thought he would never hear again. 

  
Remus let out a small, low moan but somehow that was enough for Sirius. His dick gave a tiny little twitch against his will. Sirius bit his lip and held his breath.

 _No. Can it really be happening?_ His ears strained to hear another sound, moments passed by and Sirius was starting to think that he had finally lost his mind, and of course it would be over Remus' cock, when he heard it again. It was clearer this time, like Remus meant for him to hear it. Sirius shifted and debated whether or not he should open his curtains to check whether Remus had forgotten and left a gap between his curtains again. 

  
What he saw took his breath away. Remus hadn't left the curtains slighty open at all. No, he left them wide open. Sirius saw Remus laying on his bed, shirtless with his pajamas shoved down to his knees. Remus held his cock with his hand, pumping it with slow motions. His head was thrown back and he had his lips captured between his teeth. Sirius' hand automatically went down to press against his hard cock. He bit back a moan and stared at Remus like his life depended on it. 

"Are you going to spend all night staring, or will you join me this time?" Remus had tucked himself back into his pants and was looking at Sirius with a curious expression.

  
Sirius' mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find the words, any words really, to speak. Ultimately he just gave up. He got up from his bed. All he knew was that from the first night he had heard Remus moan all he wanted to do was just touch him. He was sick of overthinking and overanalyzing everything. He crossed the tiny space between the two beds in two long strides before looking down at the flushed boy that laid in front of him. Remus shifted to make space for Sirius on his bed. Before he could go back to questioning every decision, Sirius crawled into bed with Remus. He laid there, stiff as a board as Remus pulled the curtains shut with a wave of his wand and cast a few subtle silencing charms. When Remus had finally settled down, Sirius allowed himself to look up at his face. Remus was already looking at him with such an intense expression that Sirius felt compelled to look away. He felt out of place, playing the role of the shy, blushing and bashful virgin. He was usually confident around girls, completely sure of himself. However, all of this was very new territory. This was Moony. Moony wasn't the same as everybody else. He was special. 

  
"Sirius", Remus said," Are you okay? "

  
_No, I'm bloody well not okay. I dont know what to do._

  
Sirius didn't know what to say. So he opted for saying nothing at all. All he wanted to do was touch. He wanted to feel Remus, and that's exactly what he did. He let his hands go up to touch Remus' face. He trailed his fingertips across Remus' eyebrows and then his cheekbones going down to his jawline. His gaze flickered towards Remus' lips which were already red and swollen because of the teasing it had gone through by his teeth. He felt the urge to press his own lips against Remus', teasing it even more. His eyes flicked up to Remus', looking for the permission he knew had already had but he wanted to hear it again goddamit. 

  
Remus' eyes shut a fraction of an inch, just barely open. "Oh please, Sirius.", he keened. 

  
Sirius brought his lips up to Remus'. He tangled his fingers into honey brown hair, tugging and kissing and tugging at the same time. He drew his body closer to Remus, desperately wanting to feel more of him. He slipped his thigh between the other boy's legs, and pressed against his hard cock. He felt Remus' body shiver, but Sirius knew it was not because of the cold. Remus pulled away from the kiss and just stayed there, inches away from Sirius' lips, silently begging him to stop teasing him. Sirius bit his lip and experimentally flexxed his thigh once more. Remus' grip on Sirius tightened just a fraction, but that was enough to spur Sirius on. Sirius shifted the both of them so that Remus was lying on his back and Sirius was towering over him while in between his legs. Sirius took this moment to get rid of his shirt before taking a minute to really look at the half naked boy beneath him.   
His eyes traced the delicate collar bone jutting out against Remus' flat chest, the thin faint scars that littered his chest. Sirius drank it all in. He saw a faint blush creeping up Remus' chest and realized that he was staring at him without doing anything for the past few minutes. He bent his body forward so that he could capture Remus' lips once more. He nibbled, sucked and massaged his lips, getting lost in the feeling. He felt Remus' hands snake down his chest, pass the light dusting of hair that settled on his lower abdomen and pause at the waistband of his pajamas, asking for permission. Sirius tried to say something but all that came out was a soft moan and Remus, bless his soul, took that as a yes. Sirius was grateful for that because he was not sure he'd be able to form any comprehensive sentence any time soon. 

  
Remus pulled the waistband of Sirius' pajamas down. Sirius' cock jumped free, already achingly hard. Sirius hastily yanked Remus' pajamas down too. His fingers had just wrapped around Remus' dick that Remus had done the same to him. The two boys tentatively held the other's cock, stroking and exploring each other at the same time. They weren't in a hurry to get off, but Sirius desperately wanted to see Remus lose himself in an orgasm he had caused. 

  
Sirius fumbled for his wand which among his haste to kiss Remus had disappeared, lost in the bedsheets. When he had found it, he whispered a quick lubrication spell and immediately felt his cock get wet. He tossed his wand somewhere out of sight again and bent down to kiss Remus once more. He firmly brought their bodies closer together and grinded his cock over Remus'. The feeling was exquisite. He could feel the warmth Remus' cock radiated, the hardness of his erection. 

  
The boys held on to each other. The only sound that filled the air were gasps and moans. "Merlin, Moony"

  
"God yes Sirius, don't stop."

  
Sirius, as it so happened, was happy to oblige.

  
They went at it like bunnies, kissing and grinding and hair-pulling. They soared, higher than the clouds, both reaching for something. With a shudder Remus came, with Sirius following soon after. Their come panted each other's chest, marking the other as their own. Sirius loved it.

  
"So.. Do you want to cuddle?" , asked Sirius tentatively, not wanting to go back to the coldness, and loneliness of his own bed. 

  
Remus let out laugh which sounded more like a bark. He snuggled closer to Sirius and said in a sleepy voice, " Sure, Padfoot. I'd love that. "

  
And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the story!!
> 
> Should I write a second part? In Remus' point of view maybe? Or maybe one in which the boys find out about Remus and Sirius?
> 
> Let me know!!


End file.
